VIOLET
by stormcrow highmoon
Summary: The Hallwell's adopted daughter
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED PG-13  
  
VIOLET  
CHAPTER ONE: THE HALLIWELLS' ADOPTED DAUGHTER.  
  
"Come on, Piper!" Paige begged her oldest sister. "She need's a home. Besides she's a witch who needs are guidance and protection."  
"It'll be good for us, and you, it will give you practice for when you have your own child." Phoebe said.  
"She does need us Piper," Leo said gently. "And she is an innocent. Besides, It might be fun."  
"Okay, Okay! I give up! You win!" Piper said, throwing her hands up in the air. "You three have met her but I haven't. What's she like?"  
"Her name is Violet and she's sixteen." Paige said. "She's really sweet, but she's kind of an—oh--." Paige faltered.  
"An airhead." Phoebe finished for her.  
"An airhead?" Piper echoed worriedly.   
"Yeah." Answered Paige. "Sometimes she forgets what you told her just a minute ago. She'll see something pretty like a butterfly and wander off after it. Then she'll get scared when she realizes that she has no idea where see is and doesn't know how to get back home. But on the other hand, she'll sit staring off into space and you will think she's not listening but when you ask her what you just said, she'll repeat it back to you word for word and then go back to staring off into space."  
"But it's okay. We can take care of her easily." Said Phoebe.  
"And she'll sleep in the extra room. It will become her room." Paige continued.  
"When do we go get her?" Asked Piper.  
"In an hour." Leo answered.  
"Okay," Piper sighed. "Let's do it."  
  
An hour later Piper, Phoebe and Paige pulled up in front of the girl's home where Violet stayed.   
"I know I'm going to regret this." Piper said under her breath as they walked up to the main entrance to the home.  
"What did you say?" Paige asked.  
"Nothing," Piper replied. "Just talking to myself."  
"Okay," Paige said.  
The three of them in the girls home and was met by an plump, cheer full, older lady who apparently had been waiting for them.  
"Hello, Paige, Hello Phoebe." She said cheer fully.  
"Hello, Ms. Aderbury." Paige said in return. "This is Piper, our oldest sister."  
"All the paper work has been done." Said Mrs. Aderbury. "So I'll take you to Violet and you can take her home. This way soon."  
Mrs. Aderbury led then down a short hallway and to a small. "She's in here." She said opening the door.  
Entering the room they saw the packed suitcases but no Violet.  
"Now where did that little scatterbrained girl wander off to?" Said Mrs. Aderbury. "Well, Let's go find her." As they were going back down the hallway, they passed a girl going the opposing way.  
"Sarah," asked Mrs. Aderbury. "Have you seen Violet?"  
"Sure, she's outside in the backyard."  
They followed Mrs. Aderbury out into the back. On her stomach in the grass was Violet. She had waist length long hair that was a light red in color and straight. Mrs. Aderbury called her name and looked at them showing a heart shaped face and sparkling green eyes. All in all she was a very beautiful girl.   
"Violet, what are you doing out here? You were to wait in your room."  
Scolded Mrs. Aderbury. " Now meet your new family."  
"Hi, Violet," Said Phoebe and Paige. "This is our older sister, Piper."  
Standing up, Violet gave all of them a hug. She smiled at Piper. Piper thought to herself to herself that it would be easy to this love.  
"Her bags were already loaded in your car." Mrs. Aderbury said. "Come on Violet. It's time for you to go home."  
The adults walked off then noticed that Violet wasn't with them. She was wandering after a butterfly.  
"Violet. Come on." Violet said.  
"Sorry, I forgot." Violet said.  
They all got in the car and half an hour later pulled up in front of Halliwell Manor. They carried the suitcases in while Violet looked around.  
"Honey," Piper said to Violet. "Welcome home."  
  
End Chapter One. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO: VIOLET'S FIRST NIGHT HOME

CHARMED PG-13  
  
1.1 VIOLET  
  
CHAPTER TWO: VIOLET'S FIRST NIGHT AT HOME  
  
Violet squealed in delight and ran off to explore the house. Leo came out of the kitchen and gave Piper a kiss.  
  
"Hi, sweety. I'll take her bags up to her room." He said, taking the bags and heading upstairs.  
  
"I'll go see about dinner." Said Piper.  
  
"I'll go get her room ready." Phoebe said.  
  
"And I'll go keep an eye on Violet." Paige said as she went to find the girl.  
  
Paige searched all of downstairs but couldn't find her. She then went upstairs to her room.  
  
"Violet here?" She asked Phoebe who was busy making the bed.  
  
"No." replied Phoebe.  
  
"Okay." Said Paige. She then looked in Phoebe's room and then her own. She wasn't there or in the bathroom. She knocked on the door of Piper and Leo's room.  
  
"Yes Paige?" he inquired.  
  
"Is Violet here?" She asked. "I can't find her."  
  
"I hope she's not in the attic." Said Leo.  
  
"I'd better go check." Paige answered.  
  
"And I'll go look downstairs for her again." Said Leo.  
  
He headed downstairs while she went to check the attic. Entering she found Violet looking through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"HEY!" Called out Paige. Violet shrieked and disappeared in a flash of light. She reappeared in the kitchen right in front of Piper. Piper shrieked and jumped back dropping the plate of food she was holding.  
  
Leo hearing the commotion ran into the room expecting a demon attack. Instead he found Piper clutching her chest and gasping for air while Violet was cowering in the space between the refrigerator and the wall.  
  
"What happened?" He asked concerned. Then Phoebe and Paige ran into the room.  
  
"Violet disappeared when I found her in the attic." Paige said.  
  
"Well, she's right there." Said Piper pointing. "She appeared out of thin air right in front of me."  
  
"She's scared." said phoebe. She walked slowly towards Violet talking in a soothing voice. "It's okay sweety." All of a sudden Phoebe ran into an invisible barrier.  
  
"Whoa!" she said. "What's this?"  
  
"Let me try." Said Leo, orbing over to Violet. He took the frightened into his arms.  
  
"I forgot to tell you. She can apparate between places and can put up a barrier that protects against physical attacks. Unfortunatly magic passes right through it. Here Paige." He said.  
  
Paige came over and took Violet over to the kitchen table to calm her down.  
  
"Thanks for telling us." Piper said sarcastically. "She scared me half to death."  
  
Leo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
Once every one calmed down, they ate dinner. It was late by the tome they were done.  
  
"I think it's time for bed for violet." Phoebe said. Violet was nodding off struggling to stay awake.  
  
"I'll take her up and get her ready for bed, then you can all tell her goodnight." Paige said.  
  
Paige took Violet up to her room and helped her get ready for bed. After everyone told her goodnight and gave her a kiss they put her to bed. She fell asleep, sighing happily. She was finally home.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO. 


	3. CHAPTER FOUR: P3 PANDAMONIUM

CHARMED PG-13  
  
1 VIOLET  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: P3 PANDAMONIUM  
  
That afternoon they all went to P3. Violet was fascinated by Piper's club. The place was packed. Piper had engaged the Corrs to play at her club. They were onstage performing "Forgiven not Forgotten."  
  
Piper went to check on how things were running. While Phoebe, Paige and Leo took Violet back to their private couch in the back of the club.  
  
"This is our own space." Phoebe told Violet. "We're the only ones allowed to sit here."  
  
"I'll go see what Piper's doing." Leo said.  
  
"And I'm going to find some cute guy to dance with." Said Phoebe already heading onto the dance floor.  
  
"Well that just eaves us." Said Page. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Listen to the music for awhile." Violet answered. "I like it. It's Pretty.  
  
"Want me to get you something to drink?" Paige asked her.  
  
"No. I just want to sit here for awhile." She answered. "You don't have to stay with me."  
  
"Okay, but if you need anything, Piper's office is right over there. Okay, sweety?"  
  
By the minute Paige stopped talking Violet was staring off into space, a vacant look on her face. Paige caressed her check and left her to herself.  
  
Violet sat there listening to the Corrs music and just letting the atmosphere of the place just flow around her. Then she looked and saw Leo off by himself. She smiled. It was time for her to change and initiate Operation: GET LEO!!!  
  
Violet went into the women's restroom. She opened the bag she had brought along and took out her other set of clothes. Stripping, she dressed in her new clothes and stuffed the old ones in her bag. Quickly she apparrated into Piper's office, stashed the bag in a corner and then apparated back to the restroom. She looked in the mirror. PERFECT!!. Now for Leo.  
  
She walked out of the restroom and headed for the bar where Leo was. She heard men Whistling at her in appreciation. Good. Leo had to notice her. She walked right to Leo. Leo goggled at her ensemble. A very short skirt with a bow in the back that raised the back of her skirt up to her waist, leaving her panty clad behind uncovered and a skimpy blouse with no back and a plunging neckline.  
  
"Hi Leo." Said Violet Coyly. "Want to get it on?"  
  
"Uh—uh--." He stammered. "Piper!"  
  
All three of the Halliwell sisters had seen what was going on and converged on Violet. Piper was steaming.  
  
"Into my office. NOW!!!" she snapped at violet.  
  
Leo disappeared into the crowd, happy to be saved. The three sisters and Violet went into the office.  
  
"What were you doing?" Piper asked violet angrily.  
  
"I just wanted Leo." Answered Violet.  
  
"Honey," said Phoebe. "He's married."  
  
"To Piper." Paige finished.  
  
""Well, she could share him with me." Said Violet.  
  
"Look, missy!!!" said Piper. "I'm not sharing my husband with anyone."  
  
Violet snorted. "Stingy."  
  
"You know what I think?" Piper asked her. "I think you need a good paddling."  
  
Piper advanced on Violet and bounced off her shield.  
  
"Put this shield down Violet." Piper said sharply.  
  
"No." replied Violet. "I'm leaving, so there!!"  
  
"Young lady," began Piper.  
  
Violet stuck her tongue out at Piper and dissapeared..  
  
"Where going home." Piper told her sisters. "Some one is in big trouble". She said grabbing her keys and muttering. "Big time!"  
  
end chapter four. 


	4. CHAPTER THREE: PAIGE'S DILDO??

CHARMED PG-13  
  
VIOLET  
  
CHAPTER THREE: PAIGE'S DILDO??  
  
The next morning Violet awoke before everyone else. She got something from one of her suitcases. Watching through her door, which was cracked open slightly, she saw Paige leave her room. She apparrated into Paige's room, put the object in the top drawer of Paige's dresser, then she apparrated back to her own room, went back to bed and pretended to be asleep.  
  
A few minutes later Paige came into Violet's room and shook her gently to wake her. "C'mon sleepy head, it's time to wake up."  
  
Violet sat up, stretched catlike and yawned. "I'm awake." She told Paige.  
  
"Okay, get dressed and then we'll have a nice breakfast." Paige said, kissed her on the top of her head and left.  
  
Violet got dressed. She decided to wear her short one piece sundress and sandals. After dressing she went downstairs.  
  
When she reached the foot of the stairs she heard Phoebe call out. "Paige, can I borrow that blue top of yours?"  
  
"Sure." Paige called back. "It's in the top drawer of my dresser."  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe said.  
  
Violet giggled. "What's so funny?" Paige asked, smiling at her as she came down.  
  
"Nothing." Violet answered and giggled again. They went into the kitchen.  
  
Piper called to them. "Breakfast's ready. Where's Phoebe?"  
  
She'll be down in a sec." Said Paige.  
  
Piper, Leo, Paige and Violet started to eat.  
  
Phoebe came downstairs and stood behind Paige. She was holding something behind her back and looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Uh. Paige." She said nervously. "I –uh-found something in your dresser.  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
"It's-uh-well-" Phoebe hesitated.  
  
"Come on Phoebe." Said Piper. "Give!"  
  
"Okay." Phoebe said and held out a blue rubber dildo.  
  
"What!!!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
":GEEZ!! Paige." Said Piper.  
  
"It's not mine!" Said Paige.  
  
"It was in your drawer." Piper continued.  
  
"I've never seen it before." Paige said  
  
At that moment Violet giggled again. "Excuse me." She said and went to the living room still giggling.  
  
"You don't think---?" began Phoebe.  
  
"I'll bet so." Finished Paige.  
  
"Little stinker." Said Piper. "What should we do?"  
  
"It was just a dildo." Said Leo.  
  
"Still, she should be punished. But how?" Asked Piper.  
  
"Lock her in a room with a horny seventeen old boy?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"PHOEBE!!!" Yelled Piper, Paige and Leo.  
  
"It was just a suggestion, you don't have to bite my head off." Complained Phoebe.  
  
"I'll take care of it." Said Paige heading out the door.  
  
Violet was looking out the window. Paige came up behind her quietly.  
  
SWISHH!! CRACKK!! "OUCH!!"  
  
Paige had just whapped Violet on the behind with the dildo. Violet turned and faced Paige, holding her bottom.  
  
"This was not funny." Paige told her. "You embarrassed me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Sniffled Violet.  
  
"That's okay. Just don't do it again. Now C'mon. We're going to P3 in awhile. Lets get ready."  
  
Violet's eyes light up. Maybe Leo would go. She'd fallen in love with him. She knew just what to wear. She'd take it with her and change there And then, WATCH OUT LEO!!!  
  
END CHAPTER THREE 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: KINKY PIPER

CHARMED  
  
VIOLET  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: KINKY PIPER  
  
Piper, with Phoebe and Paige following close behind her, swept into Halliwell Manor. Piper walked upstairs and stalked down the hallway towards Violet's room. She opened the door.  
  
Violet was laying on her stomache and looked up sleepily at the sound of her door opening. Piper stood there staring down at the girl without speaking.  
  
"Hi Piper." Said Violet lovingly.  
  
"You and me are going to have a little talk." Piper said.  
  
"About what?" asked Violet.  
  
"About what you did at P3. You are in big trouble, missy."  
  
"I can't help it if you're to stingy to share Leo with me."  
  
"I told you. I'm not sharing Leo with anyone!"  
  
"Can I have just a little?" Violet pleaded.  
  
"NO!!" Shouted Piper. "You're impossible!"  
  
"You're just jealous." Violet told her.  
  
"I still think you need a good spanking but---."  
  
"Oh. You mean like that kinky stuff you and Leo do?" asked violet excitedly.  
  
"What?" sputtered Piper. Phoebe and Paige, who were standing in the doorway, perked their ears up and listened closely.  
  
"You know what I mean." Said Violet. "I heard you and Leo last night. You were telling him that you'd been naughty and needed a good, hard spanking, and I heard your screams of delight as he did it."  
  
Phoebe and Paige were giggling madly now.  
  
"I don't know where your twisted fantasies come from but keep them to yourself." Piper snapped.  
  
"Phoebe." Paige said. "Let's go find Leo and get all the juicy details." The two of them ran off yelling "LEO! OH LEO!"  
  
"HEY!! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!!" Piper yelled.  
  
Violet was bouncing on her bed chanting, "PIPER'S KINKY! PIPER'S KINKY!"  
  
"OOOH!" said Piper. "Now you're really going to get it!" She shut the door. A few minutes later she came out, whistling happily.  
  
"When she ran into Phoebe and Paige they asked. "What happened?"  
  
"O, not much." Piper replied. "I just took care of it."  
  
"What did you do?" Paige asked.  
  
"Let's just say I got kinky on her." Piper chirped merrily.  
  
Upstairs, Violet was pondering both her aching bottom and what to do now.  
  
"I can't have Leo." She mused. "So I'll get Phoebe." She laughed.  
  
"Get ready Phoebe, cause here I come!"  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE 


	6. CHAPTER SIX: PHOEBE GETS GROPED

CHARMED PG-13  
  
1.1 VIOLET  
  
CHAPTER SIX: PHOEBE GETS GROPED  
  
That night after eleven O'Clock, Violet put OPERATION: PHOEBE into motion. She stripped and then apparrated into Phoebe's room. She watched Phoebe sleeping for a while then crawled into bed next to her.  
  
Phoebe thought that someone was in bed with her, then decided that she had dreamed it and went back to sleep.  
  
Then she was awakened. She felt someone grinding against her backside. Then a hand started to play with her breasts and another hand down between her legs, rubbing her. The hand had just slipped under her panties when she jumped out of bed, turned on the lights and prepared to attack whoever was in her bed.  
  
To her surprise she saw it was violet, who was looking up at her lovingly.  
  
"Violet! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Get out of my bed!!" Phoebe told her angrily.  
  
Violet got out of Phoebe's bed and Phoebe saw that she was totally nude. Violet put her arms around Phoebe and started to wiggle and squirm, rubbing her body against Phoebe's and making small sounds of pleasure.  
  
Phoebe pushed her away. "Violet what's gotten into you?"  
  
"I want you. I need you Phoebe." Violet answered. "Please give me what I need." She pleaded.  
  
Phoebe looked at Violet in wonder, "I can't do that."  
  
"Please Phoebe, just a little." Begged Violet.  
  
"Violet, honey I'm going to put you back to bed. Your own."  
  
She led violet back to her room, dressed her and put her back to bed.  
  
"Stay!" Phoebe said. "Get some sleep." Phoebe told her and left.  
  
Violet lay there for over an hour. Why did everyone seem to be surprised buy her sexual practices? Isn't everyone like this? She mused over it a while. Maybe she had just surprised Phoebe. Now that Phoebe knows what I want it'll be okay.  
  
She got out of bed and stripped then apparrated back into Phoebe's room. She slipped into Phoebe's bed.  
  
Phoebe was awakened by Violet's groping of her body. She turned on the lights and sighed tiredly as she looked at Violet. Something was really wrong with Violet. She was acting like she was in heat. She would have to talk with the others in the morning. She led Violet back to her room, dressed her and once again put her to bed.  
  
"This time you stay. I mean it! You stay in your own bed, understand?"  
  
Phoebe left, this has to be taken care of.  
  
END CHAPTER SIX 


	7. FINAL CHAPTER: VIOLET IS A HORNY BI-SEXU...

CHARMED PG-13  
  
1.1 VIOLET  
  
FINAL CHAPTER: VIOLET IS A HORNY BI-SEXUAL NYMPHOMANIAC  
  
The next morning everyone was gathered together in the living room, except for Violet who was still asleep. Phoebe told them what happened between Violet and her during the night.  
  
"I swear," Said Phoebe. "She had her hands all over my body. She acted like she was in heat."  
  
"Well" Leo began, "You're kind of right."  
  
"Spill it Leo." Said Piper.  
  
"According to the elders, she's a bi-sexual Nymophomaniac. It makes her act like she's always in heat."  
  
"O Boy." Said Phoebe.  
  
Leo continued. " It also means she'll jump anyone, male or female. Which includes all of us, except Piper."  
  
"What? I'm not sexy enough for her?" Asked Piper.  
  
"Nothing like that." Leo answered. "It's just that she's decided you are her mother, so naturally she thinks of you differently. She loves you as much as she does us except in another way." Said Leo.  
  
"We definatly are not going to enroll her in any kind of school." Said Paige. "I'd hate to think what would happen."  
  
"Which means she'll be home taught." Continued Piper.  
  
"But how do we protect ourselves from her?" said Phoebe. "We'll be the only ones around her for the most of the time."  
  
"Yeah, what if she gets horny or something?" Asked Paige. "She's got a hyperactive sex drive."  
  
"Well, since Piper's her mother now she'll have to figure a way to keep her in control." Phoebe said.  
  
"What!!" said Piper. "Why me?"  
  
"You're her mother so you are the one who has to lay down the the rules." Leo added. "And figure how to punish her for it."  
  
"Fine," huffed Piper. "Since you have dumped it all in my lap. I'll take care of it."  
  
"When do you want to wake her up?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Let her sleep." Answered Piper. "I'll get her up later to go to P3 with me."  
  
"Do you think that's wise?" asked Paige. "What if she jumps somebody?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on her." Piper said. "A very close eye."  
  
"Well, I have to go get ready for work." Paige told them. "See you later."  
  
Paige went to her room and began to change from her night clothes into the outfit she had chosen to wear today. She was half dressed when Violet suddenly appeared. She was wearing a robe. Paige jumped, startled by Violet's sudden appearance. Then she smiled at violet and asked her. "How are you feeling this morning Violet?"  
  
"Horny." Violet answered, then discarded the robe and leaving herself naked. She pounced on Paige. You could her snatches of sentences like: Get your hands off those!! Don't pit your fingers in there!! O MY GOD, THE DILDO.  
  
So my children, the point of this story is: VIOLET'S A HORN DOG.  
  
THE END 


End file.
